memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)
Youtube links hey, links zu youtube videos sollten doch in Ordnung sein, wenn sie von den offiziellen Channels der Urheber stammen oder? so zB dieses -- 09:36, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde dir als Alternative raten auf die offizielle Seite der Sesamstraße zu verlinken, denn dort gibt es das Video auch: Make it so, Number One! --Pflaume 09:46, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wirklich sinnvoll Sind diese beiden Einträge wirklich sinnvoll: Wil Wheaton hat einen Gastauftritt als er selbst, diese werden in den Episoden „The Wheaton Recurrence“ (3x19) und „The 21 Second Excitation“ (4x08) wiederholt. und George Takei hat einen Gastauftritt als er selbst. Wie ich schon zuvor hier angemerkt habe, ist ein Auftritt eines Schauspielers alleine nicht sinnvoll für eine Nennung. So lange diese nichts spezifisches für ihre Rolle tun, sollte das entfernt werden und kann ggf. in die Information über den Schauspieler selbst.--Tobi72 11:35, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :In Anbetracht der Diskussion gebe ich dir Recht, hat nichts mit Star Trek direkt zu tun. --D47h0r Talk 11:42, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Diese Hinweise sind schon sinnvoll, wenn man sie entsprechend ausführt. Die Auftritte von Wil Wheaton (Sheldons Erz-Nemesis, spielt quasi sich selbst, zahlreiche ST-Anspielungen) , George Takei (spielt in einer Traumsequenz Sulu - inklusive ST III/IV-Outfit), LeVar Burton (Kurz-Cameo, Leonard mag seine Rolle in "Star Trek") und Brent Spiner (Cameo auf Wil Wheatons Party, wo er eine Wesley-Actionfigur kaputt macht und den Jungs als Entschädigung eine Data-Actionfigur anbietet) haben alle unmittelbar mit ihren ST-Rollen bzw. ihren jeweiligen Status als ST-Schauspieler zu tun. 80.143.58.170 16:37, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Es bezieht sich hier allerdings auf den Darsteller, nicht auf seine Rolle in Star Trek, sei treten ja auch unter ihrem realen Namen und nicht mit ihrem Rollennamen auf. Weder Outfit, noch Actionfigur haben dabei etwas mit dem Darsteller selbst zu tun. --D47h0r Talk 17:15, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Also mich stört die Erwähnung hier nicht wirklich. -- 18:45, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, das mit dem Stören ist so eine Sache. Zum Einen bläht es den Artikel unnötig auf und zum Anderen gehört es einfach nicht zu Star Trek. Die Erwähnung, dass eine Person in einem Film, einer Serie oder sonstwo auftritt UND wenn diese Rolle keine Anspielung auf Star Trek ist, gehört in den Artikel zu der Person und eben nicht in die Anspielungen auf Star Trek, weil es einfach keien Anspielung auf Star Trek ist...--Tobi72 20:07, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Zustimmung. Deswegen kann zum Beispiel jeder Auftritt von Will Wheaton in TBBT rein, weil Will Wheaton in TBBT immer mit Star Trek zu tun hat. Aber wenn Tim Russ und Connor Trinneer in der selben Episode von NCIS auftreten, passiert da nicht mehr, als dass eben zwei Schauspieler zwei Rollen spielen. Es gibt keine Anspielungen auf Star Trek, also hat es hier auch nichts zu suchen.--Bravomike 22:31, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ok... ich meinte nur genau die Beispiele, wie Will Wheaton. Die NCIS-Auftritte z.b. von Schauspielern meinte ich natürlich nicht. -- 22:49, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Parodien in Family Guy und American Dad Hab da zwei Anmerkungen: 1. Stan erwähnt nur ebay um den Effekt zu erzeugen, dass er dass bat'leth dort verkaufen will, sagt aber kurz darauf, dass er damit die Feinde erledigen will, die er sich dort gemacht hat. 2. In Family Guy gibt es in irgendeiner Folge (weiß leider nicht mehr, welche) einen kurzen Gag, in dem Picard Riker fragt, ob er ihm zustimmen würde, wenn er sage, dass Worf`s Stirn wie eine Möse aussieht (was Worf natürlich zum Knurren bringt und alle anderen zum Lachen. Danach kommt noch der Spruch "Ach, zeig mal ein bisschen Humor, Elefantenmensch" oder so. Denke, das sollte man noch einfügen, hab allerdings nicht die Kompetenz dafür. --80.136.139.226 21:18, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Eureka 2x02 - Gefangen im Kraftfeld: Dr. Starks Master-Passwort ist 2554766. Wo ist denn da die Anspielung auf Star Trek?--Bravomike 19:52, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Auch wenn es etwas her ist, ich vermute mal, dass es sich hier auf die 47 bezieht. --D47h0r Talk 16:07, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Allerdings ist 47 ja keine Star-Trek-exklusive Sache.--Bravomike 18:11, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kang und Kodos Was haben denn die beiden direkt mit Star Trek zu tun? Es sind zwar Außerirdische aber, es gibt enorm viele Science Fiction Werke (wenn nicht alle) die Außerirdische beinhalten. Sie sehen den meisten Außerirdischen aus Star Trek ja noch nicht einmal ähnlich, schließlich sind sie nicht humanoid.--Almalexian 23:06, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Kang und Kodos sind zumindest mal keine unbekannten Namen--Bravomike 07:47, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) N24 Nachrichten Die Geschichte mir den N24 Nachrichten, gehört das hier rein? Ich meine es ist ja keine gewollte Parodie oder Anspielung, sondern ein Fehler. Vielleicht sollte so etwas auf eine extra Seite... Aber das kommt ja nicht so oft vor.--Tobi72 14:44, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ja, eine Anspielung ist es nicht… aber es ist so gut, dass wir es schon irgendwo unterbringen sollten.--Bravomike 14:54, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::also eine Anspielung ist es schon... eben nur ungewollt.-- 15:53, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Staffel und Episodennummern müssen wir die hier haben? die lassen wir ja sogar bei unseren Episoden weg? wem nützen die? um raus zu finden welche staffel und episode das ist, kann mans ja auch einfach googeln-- 12:53, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das den meisten Leuten sehr viel wichtiger ist, als im Moment uns hier :) Aber da wir Episoden normalerweise nur nach Titel zitieren, dürfte das auch hier ausreichen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 19:01, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich sehe da jetzt kein Problem. Und bei unseren Quellen lassen wir das ja auch nur deshalb weg, da man durch einen Klick auf den Episodentitel direkt zur Episode kommt. Wenn man sich dann die Episodensidebar anschaut, steht dort die Staffel und Episodennummer. Es muss nicht direkt im Titel stehen, aber es tut ja keinem einen Abbruch, das zu erfassen als kleiner Service nebenbei.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:36, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Stimme Tobi72 da völlig zu. Hier handelt es sich um einen „kleinen“ zusätzlichen Service, da man diese - z.B. für DVD-Besitzer der jeweiligen Serie - interessante Information nicht eben mit einem Klick (MA-intern) in Erfahrung bringen kann. Wir ersparen unseren Nutzern damit den externen Recherche-Aufwand („einfach googlen“ - sooo einfach ist es dann auch wieder nicht). Und als „Hauptverursacher“: Nachdem ich mir die Mühe gemacht hab, das alles rauszusuchen, wäre ich nicht grad „begeistert“, würde man nun diese Zusatz-Infos wieder entfernen… ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 08:03, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ganz ehrlich verstehe ich nicht, warum wir es weglassen sollten? Tobi hat ja eigentlich schon das passendste Argument vorgelegt. Was hätten wir denn wenn davon, wenn wir es weglassen? Klar die Titel sind dann kürzer, aber es richtet sich ja primär an Quellen außerhalb von Star Trek und der MA, von daher finde ich es schon wichtig, die Episodennummern aufzuführen. PS: Irgendwie funktioniert hier was mit dem -Tag nicht so richtig. --D47h0r Talk 12:45, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) naja, wenns sein muss... -- 14:25, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Parodie auf Star Trek in Malcolm mittendrin? Wo denn? In dieser Episode ist Hals Vater gestorben. Um ihn zu trösten, versucht sein Nachbar ihn dadurch aufzumuntern, dass er mindestens einen Schauspieler dazu bringt, ihm Trost zu spenden. Zunächst rufen die beiden dabei Leonard Nimoy an, der hierfür eine horrende Summe verlangt. Zum Schluss der Episode wird dann George Takei von Hals drittem Sohn Dewey quasi an der Tür abgewimmelt. Der Abschnitt liest sich so, als ginge es lediglich um die Schauspieler Nimoy und Takei, einen Bezug zu Star Trek sehe ich da nicht. Falls es diesen doch gibt, bitte entsprechend den Text anpassen, ansonsten fliegt es raus, Diskussionen um bloße Darstellerauftritte hatten wir ja unter „Wirklich sinnvoll“ (s.o.). --D47h0r Talk 12:47, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Man kann sich die Szene auf einer Fanseite der Serie anschauen oder den Dialog im Transkript nachlesen. Star Trek wird erwähnt. Takei erwähnt zudem seine Rolle (Sulu) und die Episode . Zudem erwähnt Abe noch , Ricardo Montalban und William Shatner (und dass dieser Captain Kirk spielt). Zudem erfährt man von Abe, dass Hal ein TOS-Fan ist. Das reicht locker für eine Erwähnung im Artikel aus. Ich ergänze das mal. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:40, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Alles klar, danke für die ausführliche Antwort. Hatte mich nur gewundert, weil in dem Abschnitt wie bereits erwähnt, nicht klar wird, ob Star Trek überhaupt erwähnt wird. --D47h0r Talk 20:56, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Buffy Ist Xanders Aufforderung in Der doppelte Xander (The Replacement, 5x03) nicht eher eine Anspielung auf die Situation mit Garth von Izar in Wen die Götter zerstören? 84.165.189.109 22:27, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Der Kreis Ein geheimes Gericht auf der Galactica, welches über das Schicksal der Kollaborateure, die den Zylonen auf Neu Caprica geholfen haben, entscheidet, heisst Der Kreis (engl. The Circle). Dieser Name wird auch von der Allianz für globale Einheit in der Episode Der Kreis genutzt. ich bin nicht sicher ob das eine Referenz ist. circle bezeichnet im englischen eben auch eine Personengruppe, so wir auch der Zirkel. Einfach einen Artikel davor zu tun ist doch naheliegend. Warum soll das eine Referenz auf Star Trek sein? -- 13:23, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur 9x20 Hallo erst mal. Ich würde noch die folge 9x20 von CSI:Vegas erwähnen, da sie auch eine Anspielung auf Star Treck ist. http://www.fernsehserien.de/csi/folgen/odyssee-im-alptraum-136032 --Conan174 (Diskussion) 08:51, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) The Big Bang Theory Ich bin gerade dabei mir alle Episoden von The Big Bang Theory anzuschauen, um entsprechende Einträge hier vorzunehmen und die Liste auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Da es in der Serie sehr viele Anspielungen gibt, wollte ich fragen, ob wir genauso vorgehen wollen, wie MA/en das macht. Dort hat unter Anderem en:The Big Bang Theory einen eigenen Artikel. Gleiches könnte man auch mit anderen Serien wie etwa South Park machen. Was haltet ihr davon?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 23:50, 21. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Prinzipielle Zustimmung von meiner Seite, da diese Seite schon sehr umfangreich ist. Wie wäre es mit einem ungefähren Richtwert, ab dem eine Serie in einen eigenen Artikel ausgelagert wird (z.B. 10 Episoden mit Anspielungen?) Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 06:56, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) 10 Episoden wäre ok. Das wären dann also bisher: Andromeda, Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen, Die Simpsons, Eureka – Die geheime Stadt, Futurama, South Park, Stargate, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Big Bang Theory. Wobei da sicher noch andere hinzukommen könnten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:40, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, die Liste ist doch recht üppig geworden. Ich würde hier ein Modell bevorzugen, wie es in der Wikipedia beispielsweise mit Diskographien oder Episodenlisten gehandhabt wird. Also würden die ausgelagerten Serien dann eingeordnet werden unter "Parodien und Anspielungen/The Big Bang Theory". Aber die Idee ansich ist gut. -- 10:41, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :An sich eine gute Idee, einfach Unterseiten zu bilden. Machen wir dann "siehe hier zu"-Links? :Ähm, wartet kurz... Da muss aber doch recht viel ausgelagert werden, oder? -- 11:33, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ja, es sollte Parodien_und_Anspielungen_auf_Star_Trek_(Fernsehen)/The Big Bang Theory sein und dann natürlich auch ein Siehe Auch Link. Und es betrifft derzeit (bei 10 Erwähnungen) pro Serie die oben angegebenen Serien. Sind im Moment 9, werden aber sicher noch mehr Serien. Aber das macht den ganzen Artikel übersichtlicher.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:21, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Ich mach mal einen Test. Das Original ist auskommentiert. -- 13:51, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Habe das mal ein bisschen angepasst. So in der Art wäre es wohl am Übersichtlichsten. Wobei man die Navigationsleiste noch umändern sollte, um sie an andere Nav-Leisten anzupassen. Aber das wäre mal ein Anfang. Dazu kann dann oben drüber noch ein längerer Einleitungstext.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:21, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::The holy f*ck. Jetzt machen wir bereits Nav-Leisten für andere Serien?84.159.90.199 19:19, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :::Ich bin eigentlich dagegen, ein objektiven Richtwert wie '10 Episoden' dafür zu nehmen, um es auszulagern. Das muss danach beurteilt werden, ob es gerade auch eine Serie ist, die sich viel mit Science Fiction beschäftigt (also selbstverständlich auch tbbt). :::Sonst wird das hier irgendwann nur noch ein Listenartikel sein 19:21, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::Es ist doch so oder so eine Liste von Serien/Episoden, wo ein Verweis zu Star Trek vorhanden ist, wozu also das Genörgle? Du bist also gegen einen objektiven Richtwert von 10 Nennungen, warum? Warum muss sich die Serie gerade mit Science Fiction beschäftigen? Die Liste ist jetzt schon sehr voll und wird mit der Zeit sicherlich noch voller, da allein TBBT als Serie weiterläuft und auch von neueren Staffeln sicherlich noch nicht alle Verweise drin sind. Wie willst du also die immer länger werdende Liste übersichtlich halten? Ein Beispiel wäre hier ganz gut. In der Wikipedia (daher habe ich ja auch mein Beispiel) wird das für alle möglichen Diskographien oder Filmographien verwendet. Warum sollte das System hier nicht passen? -- 19:40, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) @IP-User: Das soll einfach die Navigation in dem Artikel vereinfachen und ist in die Seite eingefügt und wurde nicht als Vorlage erstellt. Die Leiste ist übersichtlicher als das normale Inhaltsverzeichnis.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:12, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Kapiert. Mich hat das nur etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen ;-)84.159.90.199 20:34, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :::Bei bekannten Serien mit Science-Fiction-Thema lohnt es sich eher, direkt auszulagern. Wenn irgendwo anders jemand nur mal Kirk sagt und das 10 mal in verschiedenen Episoden ist es das irgendwie nicht wert. :::Darüberhinaus sollten wir uns nicht alles von der Wikipedia abschauen, die haben sich schließlich auch auf kein Thema spezialisiert. Bei uns sieht es ulkiger aus, wenn wir eine gigantische Sammlung an Witzen auffahren; das könnte vom Thema abweichen. :::Und überhaupt, wenn du schon zugibst, dass es eine Liste ist, dann lass uns die Seite gleich umbennen: Liste von Serien mit Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek. So, wie es jetzt ist, erstellen wir mit der Zeit immer neue Unterseiten. Wenn wir jetzt direkt zu allen Serien eine Unterseite anlegen, haben wir es hinter uns 20:37, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) South Park zum Beispiel ist keine Science-Fiction-Serie und hat einige Anspielungen, die weit über das Erwähnen von Kirk hinausgehen. Das sollte für alle Fälle eine eigene Seite erhalten. Bei vielen anderen Serien kann ich das nicht sagen. Aber natürlich muss man sehen, ob es sich wirklich lohnt eine extra Seite zu öffnen. Aber 10 Erwähnungen sollten das Minimum sein, wobei dann von Fall zu Fall entschieden werden muss.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:27, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::Nun, den Fall, dass eine identische Referenz in mehr als 1-2 Episoden vorkommt, haben wir ja zum Glück nicht. Natürlich könnten wir diesbezüglich auch jedes Mal aufführen, wann Sheldon in TBBT den Namen Spock nennt, machen wir aber nicht. Ich denke derartige Dinge filtern wir momentan ganz gut heraus, indem wir zB in der Einleitung zu TBBT erwähnen, dass es dort haufenweise Referenzen zu ST gibt. So fängt man besagte Nennung des Namens Spock ab, ohne diese jedes Mal aufzuführen. Das klappt doch bislang ganz gut. Ich habe die Wikipedia und ihr System aus Unterseiten auch nur als Beispiel genannt. Die Wikipedia ist bekannt, daher würde ich dieses bevorzugen, da so möglichst viele Nutzer dieses System bereits kennen und somit auch verstehen. Das ist wichtig, da wir hier mit der Auslagerung gezielt Unterseiten und keine eigenständigen Seiten erstellen. Die Unterseiten sind ja noch immer Teil des Sammelartikels, nur ausgelagert. Das System müssen wir dementsprechend nicht zwingend anwenden, wenn sich etwas noch passenderes finden sollte. Für den Anfang ist es doch ok oder nicht? Was den Artikelnamen angeht: Klar, es ist eine Liste und dementsprechend kann man es auch so wie du meinst benennen, da widerspreche ich dir nicht. Aber warum sollte der Artikel ohne einen wirklichen Mehrwert länger werden? Bei "Liste der XYZ" kann man "Liste der..." nur schwerlich weglassen, hier schon. Das es eine Liste ist, sieht man dann ja auch so. Und zu wirklich jeder Serie eine Unterseite, naja, ist so lala. Wenn wir das machen, können wir alle Sammelartikel und sicherlich auch die ein oder andere Liste gleich in die Tonne hauen, das ist ziemlich kontraproduktiv. Wir haben ja auch bei Kategorien dioe Mindestanzahl an Seiten, damit die Kategorien in ihrer Zahl nicht zu viele werden und wir nicht Kategorien für Gott und die Welt haben. Warum also eine eigene Seite für eine einzelne Referenz, wenn diese doch gleich im großen Sammelartikel verbleiben können? Die Schwelle von 10 Episoden mit Referenzen ist nicht in Stein gemeißelt und ist dafür da, nicht zu viele Unterseiten zu haben... -- 21:33, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Mir war der Name der Unterseite zu lang (und zu umständlich). Ändern/rausnehmen nach belieben. -- 07:11, 23. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Also ich sehe das bisher als sehr positiv an. Ich arbeite ja an dem Artikel TBBT und habe die ersten 3 seasons aktualisiert. Wenn der fertige Artikel nicht ausgelagert werden würde, dann würde das den Rahmen von Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen) sicher sprengen. Deshalb sollten wir auch bei anderen Serien so verfahren. Wir müssen uns nur einigen, welche Serien sich dafür eignen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 08:18, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich würde sagen wir behalten die Serien soweit erstmal in der Sammelliste und überarbeiten diese nochmal genauer. Gerade bei TBBT sieht man ja, wie viele Anspielungen auch bei bereits vorhandenen Staffeln noch vorhanden waren. Dabei würde ich nicht auf einen Sci-Fi-Hintergrund achten, die Zahl der Anspielungen alleine macht den Unterschied. Wenn die angesproichenen 10 Anspielungen (bleiben wir dabei?) erreicht sind bzw. im Vorfeld klar ist, dass diese irgendwann überschritten werden, dann halte ich eine Auslagerung für sinnvoll. -- 09:17, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Diskutieren wir dann über jede einzelne Auslagerung? z.B. bei Andromeda haben wir jetzt die 10, aber mit der dritten Staffel nehmen die Anspielungen stark ab, weshalb ich glaube, dass da nichts mehr hinzu kommt (außer ich nehme die Charakterzüge/ das Aussehen einiger Völker noch rein). Deswegen wäre es dort in meinen Augen nicht sinnvoll, anders als z.B. bei Stargate, wenn wir die einzelnen Ableger nicht trennen. -- 09:32, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Also South Park wäre ein Kandidat. Da kann ich mich dann auch noch drum kümmern. Bei den anderen Serien bin ich überfragt. Und Andromeda kenne ich zu wenig, um sagen zu können, ob sich das lohnt oder nicht. Aber wenn es 10 Anspielungen sind, dann kann man das schon machen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:41, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Ich meine, dass Andromeda jetzt zehn hat, aber nichts mehr dazu kommen wird. Ich persönlich wäre lieber dafür South Park und Stargate auszugleidern. Besonders Stargate kommt wegen seiner drei Ableger auf viele Anspielungen und sogar Copycats. -- 12:20, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Die Simpsons und Futurama für alle Fälle auch. Und Andromeade hat 13 Anspielungen und sollte auch ausgelagert werden. Zudem kann man in dem Artikel noch die Nähe zu Star Trek beleuchten. Eventuell etwas, was du übernehmen könntest. MA/en hat sogar Babylon 5 ausgelagert, obwohl es da wenige Anspielungen gab, aber man hat dann eher die grundsätzliche Ähnlichkeit von Deep Space 9 und Babylon 5 beleuchtet. Eventuell auch hier zu überlegen. Dann kann der untere Abschnitt aus dann gegebenenfalls auch rein und man hat kann das alles sammeln.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:27, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Gibt es bei dieser Diskussion eine vorläufige/endgültige Einigung, oder soll jede Auslagerung einzeln diskutiert werden? Ich könnte mal damit anfangen, die bisher genannten Serien auszulagern. Family Guy hat seit heute auch mehr als 10 Referenzen und da kommen bestimmt noch einige dazu. Auf der Seite sind noch einige mehr, bei denen ich es nicht erwartet hätte, z.B. Gilmore Girls, die ebenfalls ausgelagert werden könnten. VG --langweiler (Diskussion) 21:50, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Rick and Morty: Bitte um zweite Meinung Ich habe gerade ein paar neuere Einträge hier in der Diskussion gelesen und Zweifel an meiner eigenen Arbeit bekommen (besonders unter Berücksichtigung der Übersichtlichkeit). Manche der vermuteten Anspielungen sind vielleicht doch eher Überinterpretationen meinerseits statt gezielter Reminiszenzen. Könnte jemand nachprüfen, ob meine Einschätzung, dass es sich um Anspielungen auf Star Trek handeln könnte, zutrifft? Damit meine ich, die genannten Episoden einmal anzusehen und sich eine eigene Meinung zu verschaffen. Das bezieht sich besonders auf folgende Episoden: *M. Night Shaym-Aliens! (1x04) *Morty Junior (1x07) *Krise im Fluchhandel (1x09) *Fünf Tage bis Mortynacht (2x02) *Freunde und andere Parasiten (2x04) *Recall im Weltall (2x05) (Ich finde übrigens, dass es sich durchaus lohnt, sich die Serie mal komplett zu anzusehen.) Vielen Dank im Voraus! –Tetryon 21:39, 30. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Also ich habe mal einen Blick drauf geworfen. :Die Anspielungen in 1x04 und 2x05 kann ich bestätigen. :Bei 1x07 verstehe ich nicht, was die 137 mit der 47 zu tun haben soll. (Da ich die Folgen nur auf Spanisch gefunden habe, habe ich die Dialoge allerdings nicht verstanden.) Oder meinst du, dass 1+3=4 und die angehängte 7 47 ergeben? Das fände ich dann allerdings zu weit hergeholt. :--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 19:43, 19. Sep. 2016 (UTC) In der Tat war genau diese Rechnung gemeint. Ein Freund von mir sagte letztens, er hätte die Serie auf Deutsch gesehen. Angeblich auf bs.to. Ich persönlich bin ja sehr gegen Raubkopien und illegales Streaming. Soetwas sollte man nicht unterstützen! –Tetryon 21:18, 19. Sep. 2016 (UTC) PS: Nach dem Abspann folgt i.d.R. noch jeweils ein kurzer Clip. –Tetryon 21:38, 19. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Aufteilung Aufgrund der Länge des Artikels, schlage ich vor die Zeichentrickserien auf eine eigenen Seite zu verlegen. Booklet (Diskussion) 08:30, 9. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Dem Vorschlag stimme ich zu. Wir haben genügend Referenzen dafür. Als Namen für die Unterseite schlage ich Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Zeichentrickserien) vor.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 19:41, 9. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Sollen wir dann noch die anderen Serien unter Liveaction und Puppentrick einsortieren? Dann könnten wir aus dem Hauptartikel eine Begriffserklärungsseite machen. Wen wir schon mal dabei sind. --Booklet (Diskussion) 19:05, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Statt von "Zeichentrickserien", sollte man besser von Animationsserien sprechen. Und anstelle von "Live Action" von Realserien. So lautet z.B. auch die Aufteilung z.B. in Nicht realisierte Star-Trek-Projekte. Aufteilung wäre also: ::* Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen) ::** Inhalt: Talkshows, Nachrichtensendungen, Dokus, Spielshows, etc. pp. ::* Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Realserien) ::** Inhalt: fiktionale Realserien (engl. "Live-Action") ::* Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Animationsserien) ::** Inhalt: Zeichentrick, CGI, Stop-Motion, Puppen --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:54, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Die Aufteilung scheint mir trennscharf und praktikabel zu sein. :Für alle drei Untergliederungen hätten wir genügend Referenzen.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 22:01, 15. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Sieht nach einem guten Plan aus. Wenn es keine Gegenstimmen gibt können wir demnächst anfangen. --Booklet (Diskussion) 07:43, 17. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Aufteilung II Wir hatten schon einmal die Diskussion, ob wir einzelne Serien mit mehr als 10 Referenzen in Unterseiten ausgliedern. Mittlerweile wurden einige schon ausgegliedert (TBBT, Simpsons, Doctor Who, Family Guy). Sollen wir das generell machen? Dies würde im Moment folgende Serien betreffen: *Andromeda (10) *Buffy (13) *Eureka (15) *Futurama (15) *Gilmore Girls (20) *Navy CIS (14) *Rick and Morty (12) *Southpark (11) *Stargate (22) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (16) In der Diskussion, die ich im Moment nicht wiederfinde, wurde, glaube ich, entschieden über die Ausgliederungen einzeln zu diskutieren.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 19:41, 9. Nov. 2017 (UTC)/Edit--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 17:29, 10. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Die Diskussion ist drei Überschriften über diesem Thema :) (The Big Bang Theory). Eine endgültige Entscheidung wurde nicht getroffen. De Facto wird eine Serie genau dann ausgelagert, wenn jemand das in die Hand nimmt (Ich habe das mal bei Family Guy und den Simpsons gemacht). Es hat sich dann niemand beschwert. Ich persönlich finde die Anzahl von 10 Referenzen immer noch gut, von daher kannst du gerne auslagern wenn du die Zeit/Muße dafür hast. Viele Grüße--langweiler (Diskussion) 21:08, 9. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Ja, es braucht wirklich nur jemand, der es macht. Ich habe Doctor Who erst ausgelagert, als dieses bereits über 20 Referenzen enthielt und klar wurde, dass wegen der aktuellen Staffel noch ein paar mehr reinkommen (hat sich dann aber leider nicht bewahrheitet, aber was solls: Was ma hat, hat ma). ::Andromeda würde ich nicht auslagern, da dort definitiv keine weiteren Referenzen mehr hinzukommen und sie jetzt aktuell bei genau zehn steht. Stargate macht Sinn, zumal dann endlich die (im TOC sichtbare) Unterteilung in die einzelnen Serien vollzogen werden kann. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 21:50, 9. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Manchmal hat man Tomaten auf den Augen. (Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass ich das auf meinem Netbook mit entsprechend kleinem Bildschirm geschrieben hatte.) Was solls. Ich lagere jetzt die Gilmore Girls und Stargate aus.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 17:29, 10. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Hab' da auch nichts gegen, solange der Verweis (siehe-auch-Vorlage; wenn möglich bitte direkt unter der Überschrift) in dieser Liste bestehen bleibt und man die Überschriftenstruktur auch auf den ausgelagerten Seiten beibehält. Ob man dazu noch Text und Externe Links braucht, weiß ich nicht; find's doppelt gemoppelt, da man die Infos dann ja im ausgelagerten Teil findet - will heißen: mir würde in dieser Liste hier auch die Überschrift und der Verweis reichen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:30, 10. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Außer Andromeda habe ich jetzt alle o.g. Serien ausgelagert.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 20:33, 17. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Überschriften Mittlerweile wurden die Seiten aufgeteilt (s.o.). Booklet hat dabei die Serien auch nach Kinder-, Jugendlichen- und Erwachsenenserien unterteilt. Ich bin der Meinung, dass diese Unterteilung nicht "nützlich" ist. Wo zieht man die Grenze zwischen den Kategorien? (Denke da gerade an die allerdings ausgelagerten Gilmore Girls Erwachsenen- oder Jugendserie?) Ich würde die Serien daher, wie bisher, einfach alphabetisch sortieren. Wollen wir das beibehalten oder wieder rausnehmen?--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 19:24, 7. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Raus nehmen. Ich bin inzwischen auch zum Schluss gekommen das diese Untergruppen Einteilung nicht optimal ist. Ich bin da einer Eingebung gefolgt, aber es ist ein klarer Fall von "Sah im Kopf besser aus."